Albus Potter
by AforAwesome
Summary: This is the story of Albus Potter Harry Potter's son and his experience in Hogwarts. This is my first fanfic so please review pointers will be helpful, and tell me if I should continue.


Chapter 1

I watched and waved as my dad, mom and Rose's parents disappeared as the train rounded the corner.

I felt a mixture of fear and excitement. It's really happening I'm going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! I have been waiting for this day all my life. What's going to happen when I get there? Who will be my Hogwarts Professors? Who will I be sleeping with in the dorm room? Will I get on the Quidditch team in my first year like my dad? And which house will I be sorted in?

But the last question was the one that was really dawning on me.

_Which house will I be sorted in?_

Then my dad's words come back of what he said before I went on the train, "_The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account_."

I began to feel a beam of hope maybe if I really wanted to be in Gryffindor; the house I've aspired to be in even before coming to Hogwarts-

Then I remembered what my dad said when I didn't want to be in Slytherin, "_Slytherin house would have gained an excellent young wizard."_

So, it doesn't matter if I'm in Gryffindor or Slytherin? But there wasn't a single witch or wizard that went into Slytherin that wasn't bad.

All these thoughts kept swirling through my mind, until-

"Albus, are you listening to a word I'm saying to you?" Rose said in her bossy voice.

Rose Weasly is my cousin from my mom's side of the family. She has long red hair and blue eyes like her father. But her face is like her mothers. I am so glad that she is going to Hogwarts the same year that I am otherwise I wouldn't know anybody. She is brilliant, but she is truly the bossiest person I have ever met, "What? I mean, yeah sure."

"Really? You actually think that I would be put in Hufflepuff! Albus, you're daydreaming again."

"No, I'm not I was just… thinking." I said trying to come up with an excuse.

"And what were you thinking about, Albus?" Rose pushed on.

"I was just thinking what house I would be put in…" I said more of a mumble than anything.

"For goodness sake, Albus, that was the exact thing that I was talking about to you! I was asking you if you thought that I was going to be in RavenClaw it is a possibility because my mom told me that the Sorting Hat did almost put her in RavenClaw, and my dad said that I am much like my mother. I definitely would not be put in Slytherin no way! Gryffindor is another possibility, but what about Hufflepuff? Gosh, I would hope not, but maybe I would. So I asked you and there you are staring at the clouds." Rose explained from beginning to end.

"Oh, sorry I just… Was thinking about what house I would be put in… But for the record I don't think you would get put in Hufflepuff." I said trying to reconcile.

Rose seemed to forgive me because she gave me a slight smile and said, "No worries, and for the record I don't think you would be put in Slytherin either."

I returned the smile. I'm pretty sure everyone knows by now that I am afraid to know if the house I'm going to be sorted in is Slytherin. I began staring out the window again watching as the fields whisked by as we were now in open country.

"No, I think Albus is right." A boy I knew to well walked right into the compartment like it was his own.

James is my older brother. He's always getting himself into trouble and teasing everybody. James looks much like our father with jet-black hair and same facial features, but he has bright brown eyes just like our mothers. The compartment door was open, James was probably standing to the side listening in on me and Rose's conversation all the way through.

As James spoke Rose jumped in her seat, "James, have you ever heard of knocking? And what are doing eavesdropping on us?"

"Well, I was just on my way to the men's room when I heard this delightful conversation on which house both of you will be put in. Which brings me to my point. I think you will be put in Hufflepuff, Rosie. You can join the **Teddy and Victoire Romance Committee and what's Next in their Love Life." **

"James Sirius Potter if I hear one more word about Teddy snogging Victoire I'll-"

"You'll what? Tell Headmistress McGonagall?"

"Oh, Headmistress McGonagall this handsome, charming young man just talked about Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasly's love life. Expel him immediately!" James said in an intentional horrible impersonation of Rose.

"Even if I did tell Headmistress McGonagall that you were talking about Lupin and Weasly's love life do you actually think I would say that you are handsome?" Rose scoffed.

"Handsome **and **charming can't forget both, cousin." James smirked as he corrected Rose of her minor error.

"Now I'd love to stay and chat, but I really can't hold it much longer." James started hopping from one foot to the other indicating he really had to go. He turned to leave, but forgetting to say one more thing said, "Oh, and again don't worry. You two will definitely get sorted into the house the Sorting Hat chooses which will be Slytherin and Hufflepuff." James grinned from ear to ear, and left the compartment calling, "Ta, ta, Rosie and Al!"

Rose whipped her head toward the window almost growling words under her breath. I heard something like, "I could strangle him…" But the rest I didn't catch.

The candy cart came by, and I bought some candy for Rose and me. We practically gobbled down the sweets. All that was left were a bunch of candy wrappers.

After that Rose started talking about the books that we were going to be studying at Hogwarts. Geez, she probably read all of them by now!

Day turned to night and Finally, I heard someone yell, "We have arrived at Hogwarts!" Rose and I picked up the candy wrappers, stuffed them down our robes, picked up our luggage and headed out into the corridor.

It took a while, but Rose and I finally stepped off that train onto the platform.

I was so confused with all the other students bustling around the place not sure where I was suppose to go or who to follow. Rose seemed to be the same way to because she was standing on the tips of her toes craning to try to see if there was anyone with a sign that said 'First years' but none came.

Until we heard a loud booming voice saying, "Firs' years over here! Firs' years follow me!"

I turned to see the biggest man I have ever seen and immediately recognized him, "Hagrid! Hey Hagrid!" We made our way toward the light the giant was carrying and stopped right in front of him… Or below him you could say.

He must've recognized us because he turned in my direction and waved, "Well, hello Albus, Rose"

"Hello Hagrid." Rose said in reply.

"Look at how've you've grown! How's yer parents doin, eh?" He asked beaming.

"They're doing Great." I smiled.

"Hey, don't forge' about tea nex' Friday once you get settled in."

"Wouldn't miss it."

Hagrid kept bellowing after that until it looked like all the first years were there. "Alrigh' this way."

We followed him onto a dock with several dories, but what everyone was looking at was the magnificent castle before us, which we were headed.

Four each got into a boat, so I stepped into a boat far to my right Rose following me. I sat down on the left plank and Rose sat right beside me. Two others stepped into the boat, and the one sitting down across from me I recognized immediately, he was Scorpius Malfoy. Scorpius Malfoy has blonde hair, grey eyes, and a pointed pale face. I remember seeing him with his parents at the train station. He looked strikingly like his father. I remember my uncle Ron spoke very hostile toward the Malfoys. But I never quite understood why because my dad didn't really talk about them all that much. Maybe my uncle was just overreacting and the Malfoys are nicer than he judges them to be.

Just as those thoughts went through my mind Scorpius spoke up saying, "So, your Albus Potter?"

"Yeah, and your Scorpius Malfoy." I said back.

"The one and only." He said cockily.

"And who are you?" He asked looking Rose up and down.

"My name is Rose Weasly, and my father told me not to associate with Malfoys." She said with a scowl.

Scorpius scooted, as far away from Rose as possible leaned in toward me and whispered, "Is she always like this?"

But Rose noticed and snapped, "Don't listen to what he has to say, Albus! Ignore him!" She pulled me as far away from Scorpius as possible without falling into the lake.

When Rose stared out at the lake trying to pretend Scorpius didn't exist I gave him sort of an apologizing look. _Sorry about her_ I thought hoping he would understand. Scorpius just shrugged.

After that it was complete silence until we stopped and got off. We all followed Hagrid into the castle, walked up two flights of stairs, and halted in front of a huge set of doors.

"Now wait here until we are ready for you." Hagrid said as he walked through the set of doors.

I was nervous and excited the whole way through this trip, but this is the most nervous and excited I've felt. Me and the other students waited, and waited until finally Hagrid came back saying they were ready, and the doors opened to find four rows of tables filled with students of all years, but we were walking toward the front where the teachers undoubtedly sat to eat. I stopped as we reached the front, as did the others. Now it was time to be sorted.

There were only two staff-members I know personally at Hogwarts, and that would be Hagrid and Professor Longbottom. And it was Professor Longbottom that came with a long list to the front. "When I call your name you will come forth. I will place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses." Longbottom explained.

"Weasly, Rose."

Rose nervously walked up to the stool and sat down. Professor Longbottom put the rugged Sorting Hat on her head. There was silence for a few moments.

"Gryffindor!"

A round of applause from the far right table broke out, and Rose literally pranced toward the table proudly.

Next were a couple of people I didn't know who went into Hufflepuff.

"Malfoy, Scorpius."

Scorpius strutted up to the stool and sat down. The Sorting Hat was placed on his head and what happened next was almost unbelievable.

"Gryffindor!"

It was sort of silent for a couple of seconds until a couple people started clapping making the whole table applause. Scorpius looked as shocked as everyone was else was. None of the less he walked to the far right table and took his seat as a Gryffindor. I started to feel more anxious stepping from one foot to the other wondering when my name would be called.

"RavenClaw!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Slytherin!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Hufflepuff!"

It just went on and on Professor Longbottom would call names and the soon-to-be students would walk up to the stool obediently. He would put the Sorting Hat on each student's head and the Sorting Hat would call out each House which ever he thought best. It went on and on until there were only four of us left including me.

"Potter, Albus."

It was my turn; I took a deep breath and walked forward to the front. I sat myself down and saw everything go dark as the Sorting Hat went on top of my head.

"Oh, another Potter, eh?" a voice started echoing through my head sending chills up my spine. "Now where to put you? Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, RavenClaw… Slytherin? I can tell you are thinking of two particular Houses…"

The Sorting Hat read my mind completely and the two houses that were racing through my mind were Gryffindor and Slytherin. My dad would say it doesn't matter which one I pick as long as I am in a house, but if I had to choose one it would have to be…

"Gryffindor!"

Chapter 2

Scorpius P.O.V


End file.
